Wolf Time Rush 2
by BTRWolfblood9420
Summary: Kendall Knight, is an average teenager suffering from asthma and living with his single mother in this Beacon Hills. One night, he and his best friend Carlos Garcia, the son of the local sheriff, Mr. Garcia, learn about half a corpse found by police in the woods. The two set out to find the other half, but Kendall is attacked and bitten by a werewolf. Wolf Time Rush 2
1. Cast List

**Ladies and Gentlepeople. The time has come. Finally, the cast list for Wolf Time Rush 2 is here! WOOOOOO! I'm so exited to write this season because there is definitely more drama going on in Beacon Hills. So without any further ado, I should get on with this!**

 **And I know I've already posted this a couple of days before, but I thought it was a bit too early so I'm posting this now! And I have no clue when I'll post the next chapter.**

 **Also I am posting this very early because I could not wait an entire year to post the next story, like seriously. Also the story will begin in May because I've already worked out when it will end so I will start it on the first Monday of May.**

 **Just note, this is only the cast list.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Kendall Knight as Scott McCall**

 **Jo Taylor as Allison Argent**

 **Carlos Garcia as Stiles Stilinski**

 **James Hale (Diamond but it was changed to Hale because I thought I fitted more with the story) as Derek Hale**

 **Stephanie King as Lydia Martin**

 **Jett Stetson as Jackson Whittemore**

 **Sheriff Garcia (I know he's not a Sheriff but an Officer) as Sheriff Stilinski**

 **Beau Lahey (I do not know Beau's last name so we will call him Beau Lahey now)** **as Isaac Lahey**

 **Jake Taylor as Chris Argent**

 **Sebastian Taylor (He's not a Taylor but so is not Sylvia so you'll have to cope with it) as Gerard Argent**

 **Wally Dooly (a.k.a WayneWayne) as Matt Daehler**

 **Jennifer Knight as Melissa McCall**

 **Kelly Wainwright as Erica Reyes**

 **Logan Mitchel as Danny Mahealani**

 **Guitar Dude (We will call him Jack for this story) as Vernon Boyd**

 **Mrs. Taylor (Her name will be Elizabeth) as Victoria Argent**

 **Travis Hale as Peter Hale**

 **Gustavo Roque as Dr. Alan Deaton**

 **Jennifer 3 as Marin Morrell**

 **Ms. Collins as Harris**

 **Jett's Dad as Mr. Whittemore**

 **Young Travis Hale (The actor who played Travis on BTR but obviously younger) as Young Peter**

 **Beau's Dad as Mr. Layhey**

* * *

 **Ok everyone so this is the entire cast list for season 2 of teen wolf/wolf time rush. I hope I didn't miss anyone out and please enjoy the next 12 chapters.**

 **GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Omega

**Hello people! The time has come where I finally post the 1st chapter of the 2nd season! Hope everyone will enjoy this and please review!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Omega**

 **PRESERVE OF BEACON HILLS**

 _(Jett emerge from a pond and look the moon.)_

 _(Kendall is running in werewolf form.)_

 _Flashback_

 **Jo** : No, dad ! Dad ! He saved our lives ! Your life ! You can't do this ! Dad, let him go ! Please let him go, and I'll do - I'll do whatever you want ! Okay ? I swear. I won't - I won't see him again. I promise, ever again, dad. Please, dad, please. Please ! Please !

 **Jake** : Never again.

 _Flashback ends_

 **TAYLOR'S HOUSE - JO'S BEDROOM**

 _(Kendall comes in Jo's bedroom.)_

 **Kendall** : How much time do we have ?

 **Jo** : They'll be gone an hour.

 **OPENING**

 **HOSPITAL - HALLWAY  
**

 _(Carlos is sleeping.)_

 **Carlos** : Ohh - Just like that. No, no, you first. Me first ?

 **HOSPITAL - LYDIA'S ROOM**

 **Mr. King** : You want help getting in the shower ?

 **Stephanie** : Maybe if I was four. And still taking bubble baths.

 **Mr. King** : Right, I'll just wait outside then. Where it's slightly less sarcastic.

 _(He goes and find Carlos on the bench.)_

 **Mr. King** : He's been here all night.

 **Jennifer** : He's been here all weekend.

 **Carlos (sleeping)** : You're dirty.

 **TAYLOR'S HOUSE - JO'S BEDROOM**

 _(Kendall and Jo are kissing on the bed.)_

 **Kendall** : Sorry.

 **Jo** : That's okay.

 **Kendall** : I'll fix it.

 _(They fall.)_

 **Kendall** : Okay, that was your fault.

 **Jo** : Sorry.

 **Kendall** : Do the right - side brakes on your dad's SUV squeak a little bit ?

 **Jo** : Yeah.

 **Kendall** : Then we're dead.

 **Jo** : Oh, my God. Hurry. Hurry.

 _(Elizabeth comes in.)_

 **Jo** : If you don't trust me enough to let me have a lock on my door, the least you can do is knock.

 **Elizabeth** : Did I interrupt something ?

 **Allison** : Just my studying. My life, my - happiness - will to live.

 **Elizabeth** : I picked up your dress for the funeral tomorrow.

 **Jo** : You can just put it on my desk. Can I go back to studying now ? Or would you like to do a full body cavity search ? Mom. Mom !

 _(Victoria looks out the windwow.)_

 **HOSPITAL - HALLWAY**

 **Intercom** : Paging Dr. Stateman. Dr. Stateman, please.

 _(Carlos buys chocolate but it blocks.)_

 **Carlos** : Seriously ? Come -

 _(He tries to raise up the machine.)_

 **Carlos** : Just - Gah ! It's not gonna work.

 _(He's shaking the machine and it falls.)_

 **Carlos :** Whoa !

 _(Stephanie screams.)_

 **Carlos** : Stephanie ? Stephanie !

 **Jennifer** : What the hell was that ?

 **HOSPITAL - STEPHANIE'S ROOM**

 **Carlos** : Stephanie ?

 **TAYLOR'S HOUSE - OUTSIDE**

 _(Stephanie' scream reverberates.)_

 **Kendall** : Stephanie ?

 **HOSPITAL - HALLWAY**

 **Sheriff** : Naked ? As in nude ?

 **Jennifer** : I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but, yes, as far as we know, she left here clothing - optional.

 **Sheriff** : All right, you checked the whole hospital, right ?

 **Jennifer** : Every last corner.

 **Sheriff** : Nothing suspicious ?

 **Jennifer** : Nothing. She just took off.

 **Sheriff** : All right, let's get an APB out on a 16 - year - old Brunette. Any other descriptors ?

 **Carlos** : 5'4", brown eyes, fair - skinned, and her hair is actually dark brown.

 **Sheriff** : Is that right ?

 **Carlos** : Yeah.

 **Sheriff** : Uh - come here. What the hell are you still doing here ?

 **Carlos** : Um, providing moral support ?

 **Sheriff** : Uh - huh. How 'bout you provide your ass back home, where you should be.

 **Carlos** : Okay, I can do that too.

 **Sheriff** : Yeah.

 **Carlos** : Mm.

 _(Carlos goes and the Sheriff talks to Jennifer and Mr King.)_

 **Sheriff** : We're gonna find her, so don't worry.

 **HOSPITAL - OUTSIDE**

 **Kendall** : This is the one she was just wearing ? I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again.

 **Carlos** : All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her.

 _(Jo arrives.)_

 **Carlos :** Wow !

 **Kendall** : What are you doing here ? Someone's gonna see us.

 **Jo** : I don't care - she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do.

 **Kendall** : I can find her before the cops can.

 **Jo** : How about before my father does ?

 **Carlos** : He knows ?

 **Jo** : Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs.

 **Kendall** : Search party.

 **Jo** : It's more like a hunting party.

 **Kendall** : Get in.

 **Carlos** : All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her ?

 **Jo** : I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."

 **Carlos** : What others ?

 **Jo** : I don't know, they won't tell me that yet.

 **Carlos** : Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right way ?

 **Kendall** : Take the next right !

 **CEMETERY**

 **Beau** : What the hell ?

 **James** : Need a hand ?

 **PRESERVE OF BEACON HILLS - HALE'S HOUSE**

 **Carlos** : She came here ? You sure ?

 **Kendall** : Yeah, this is where the scent leads.

 **Carlos** : All right, but has Lydia ever been here ?

 **Jo** : Not with me. Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for James.

 **Carlos** : You mean - looking for an Alpha.

 **Jo** : Wolves need a pack, right ?

 **Kendall** : Not all of them.

 **Jo** : But would she have been drawn to an Alpha ? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack ?

 **Kendall** : Yeah, we're - we're stronger in packs.

 **Jo** : Like strength in numbers.

 **Kendall** : No, like - like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way.

 **Jo** : That the same for an Alpha ?

 **Kendall** : That'll make James stronger too.

 **Carlos** : Whoa, hey, look at this. You see this ? I think it's a tripwire.

 **Kendall** : Carlos -

 **Carlos** : Yeah, buddy. Oh.

 **Kendall** : Next time you see a tripwire - don't trip it.

 **Carlos** : Yeah, noted.

 **Kendall** : Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide. Go !

 _(Carlos and Jo go.)_

 **Jake** : Kendall ?

 **Kendall** : Mr. Taylor.

 **Jake** : How are you doing ?

 **Kendall** : Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours ? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting.

 **Jake** : What are you doing out here, Kendall ?

 **Kendall** : Looking for my friend.

 **Jake** : Ah, that's right. Stephanie's in your group now, isn't she ? Part of the clique ? Is that the word you use ? Or is there another way to put it ? Part of your pack ?

 **Kendall** : Actually, clique sounds about right to me.

 **Jake** : I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Jo's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself - one, I can handle. Not two.

 **Kendall** : No.

 **Jake** : Kendall, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is ?

 **Kendall** : I have a feeling I don't want to.

 **Jake** : A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary.

 _(Jake goes.)_

 **Jo** : You okay ?

 **Kendall** : It's just another life - threatening conversation with your dad.

 **Jo** : Carlos, help me with this.

 **Kendall** : Thanks. But I think I got it.

 **Carlos** : Yeah.

 **Jo** : Uhh !

 **Kendall** : Comin' ?

 **CEMETERY**

 **Beau** : It's Lahey. Beau Lahey.

 **Sheriff** : You work for your father, Beau?

 **Mr. Lahey** : When he's not in school. Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes.

 **Sheriff** : Yeah, I understand that. But I've got a missing teenage girl, and our k - 9 unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes, and if she's out here tonight, and the temperature really drops -

 **Beau** : I'm sorry, I - I didn't see anything.

 **Mr. Lahey** : Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember.

 **Sheriff** : How'd you get that black eye, Beau ?

 **Beau** : School.

 **Sheriff** : School fight ?

 **Beau** : Nah, lacrosse.

 **Sheriff** : Lacrosse ? You play for beacon hills ?

 **Beau** : Yeah.

 **Sheriff** : My son plays for the team. Well, I mean, he - he's on the team. He doesn't typically play. Not yet, anyway. It's, uh - Something wrong, Beau ?

 **Beau** : No. Oh, no, sorry. I was just remembering, I actually have a morning practice to get to.

 **Sheriff** : Just one more question. You guys get many grave robberies here ?

 **Beau** : A few. Usually, they just take stuff like jewelry.

 **Sheriff** : What'd this one take ?

 **Beau** : Her liver.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - OUTSIDE**

 **Kendall** : She ate the liver ?

 **Carlos** : No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what ? Even if she did, so what ? It's the most nutritious part of the body.

 **Kendall** : I never ate anyone's liver.

 **Carlos** : Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self - control. Actually, wait - hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you.

 **Kendall** : What do you mean ?

 **Carlos** : I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know ? What were you drawn to ?

 **Kendall** : Jo.

 **Carlos** : Okay, nothing else ? Seriously ?

 **Kendall** : Nothing else mattered. But, no, that's good, though, right ? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you.

 **Carlos** : Yeah, but she was looking for - Jett.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING**

 **Omega** : Nice car.

 **Jett** : Here's a dollar. Go find another parking lot to die in. Security !

 **HIGH SCHOOL - CHANGING ROOM**

 **Coach** : Let's go ! I have an announcement. Gather round. Quicker ! ogan, put a shirt on. Garcia, that means you ! Let's go, gather round. Listen up. Police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. It's a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked. Now, it's supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked - I lost a testicle to exposure. Now, I don't want the same thing happening to some innocent girl. So police are organizing search parties for tonight. Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic "a" in my classes.

 **Jett** : If Stephanie wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care ?

 **Kendall** : Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be - you know, turning.

 **Jett** : Turning ?

 **Kendall** : Yeah. Turning.

 **Jett** : Into -

 **Carlos** : A unicorn. What do you think, dumbass ?

 **Jett** : Well, I think that if Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's gonna need help.

 **Kendall** : What do you mean ?

 **Jett** : Oh, God, you've got it all backwards, Knight. When I was with Stephanie, you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws ? Heh.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - CLASS ROOM**

 **Carlos** : All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right.

 **Kendall** : I know.

 **Carlos** : What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive ?

 **Ms. Collins** : This is a pop quiz, Mr. Garcia. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career.

 **Carlos** : Can you do that ?

 **Ms. Collins** : Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention. You too, Mr. Knight ?

 **Kendall** : No, sir.

 **Logan** : Dude - your nose. You okay ?

 **HIGH SCHOOL - BATHROOM**

 _(Someone's knocking.)_

 **Jett** : Oh, I'm fine, Logan. Just go back to class. Just give me a second, okay ? I said give me a frickin' second ! James.

 **James** : You're looking a little pale there, Jett. You feeling okay ?

 **Jett** : Never better.

 **James** : If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now.

 **Jett** : Wait - With you ? Me with - With you ? What am I, your little pet ? I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities.

 **James** : Is that so ?

 **Jett** : Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and Knight, okay ? So why don't you just back the fu - What is it ? What's happening ?

 **James** : Body's fighting the bite.

 **Jett** : Why ?

 **James** : I don't know.

 **Jett** : What does it mean ? What does it mean ?!

 **HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY**

 **Wally** : Nice dress.

 **Jo** : Nice camera.

 **Harley** : Not her sister, her aunt. The one who murdered all those people.

 **Girl** : You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people ?

 **Harley** : Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks - it was her aunt.

 **Girl** : Are you kidding ? I sit next to her in English.

 **Harley** : Find a new seat.

 _(Jo goes and Kendall catches her.)_

 **Jo** : How'd you know ?

 **Kendall** : I could hear your heartbeat. What is it ?

 **Jo** : I - I - I - I - I can't - I can't do this. I can't - I can't go to the funeral. Everyone is going to be watching me, and there are going to be cameras there, and I can't -

 **Kendall** : Yes, you can. Jo, you'll be fine. Everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna find Stephanie, and it's all gonna be good. Just think about it - No Peter. No psycho werewolf killings. Your dad and me. Well, that's a work in progress.

 **Jo** : I can't go and be like this.

 **Kendall** : Aren't you supposed to cry at funerals ?

 **Jo** : For her.

 **Kendall** : It doesn't matter. You know, you could be - Crying for you, you know ? You lost someone. Maybe Kate wasn't totally who you thought she was, but you still lost her.

 **Jo** : Yeah.

 **Kendall** : You'll be fine. And I'll make sure. I'll be there.

 **Jo** : What ?

 **Kendall** : I'll figure it out. Okay, I'm - I'll be there. Not - right next to you. But I'll be there.

 **Jo** : Okay.

 **Kendall** : You first.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - DETENTION**

 **Ms. Collins** : Sit.

 **Carlos** : What, but it's been an hour.

 **Ms. Collins** : My detention's an hour and a half.

 **Carlos** : You can't do that.

 **Ms. Collins** : Oh - but I can. You see, Carlos, since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me, I've decided to make you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer. Now - sit down, before I decide to keep you here all night.

 **CEMETERY**

 **Reporter** : Mrs. Taylor, can we get a few words ? Just a few words ! A few words, Mrs. Taylor!

 **Sheriff** : Hold it, hold it, hold it. That's it !

 **Jake** : I knew this was a bad idea.

 **Elizabeth** : Well, it wasn't my idea.

 **Jake** : I tried telling him. But he insisted on making a point of it.

 **Elizabeth** : Well, if he insisted, then he can deal with this when he gets here.

 **Jo** : Who gets here ?

 **Elizabeth** : Just sit down, sweetheart.

 _(Sebastian takes Wally's camera.)_

 **Sebastian** : This looks expensive.

 **Wally** : Yeah, 900 bucks.

 **Sebastian** : And how expensive is this ?

 _(He breaks the memory card.)_

 **Sebastian** : Jakob.

 **Jake** : Sebastian.

 **Elizabeth** : I'm so sorry.

 _(Carlos comes near Kendall.)_

 **Carlos** : Yo.

 **Sebastian (to Jo)** : Do you remember me ?

 **Carlos** : Who the hell is that ?

 **Kendall** : He's definitely a Taylor.

 **Sebastian (to Jo)** : Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Sebastian for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa.

 **Carlos** : Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean - what if they're the non - hunting side of the family ? There could be non - hunting Argents. It's possible, right ?

 **Kendall** : I know what they are. They're reinforcements.

 **Sheriff** : Ah. The two of you. Unbelievable. Pick up my tie.

 **Carlos** : Got it. Sorry. I know, I'm supposed to ask.

 **Officer** : 4 - 1 - 5 Adam.

 **Sheriff** : I didn't copy that. Did you say 4 - 1 - 5 Adam ?

 **Stiles** : Disturbance in a car.

 **Officer** : They were taking a heart attack victim - D.O.A. But on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em.

 **Sheriff** : What - hit the ambulance ?

 **Officer** : Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere.

 **Sheriff** : All right, unit 4, what's your 20 ?

 **Officer** : Route 5 and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this.

 **Sheriff** : All right, take it easy. I'm on my way. Now, as for you two -

 _(Kendall and Carlos are gone.)_

 **ROUTE 5**

 **Carlos** : What the hell is Lydia doing ?

 **Kendall** : I don't know.

 **Carlos** : What kept you from doing that, was it Jo ?

 **Kendall** : I hope so.

 **Carlos** : Do you need to get closer ?

 **Kendall** : No, I got it.

 **Carlos** : Just - I just need you to find her. All right ? Please, just - just find her.

 **Kendall** : I will.

 _(Kendall is running into the forest.)_

 **Kendall** : You're not Stephanie. Wait !

 _(Stephanie nears the ambulance.)_

 **Carlos** : Just - Stephanie ? Stephanie ? Stephanie !

 **Stephanie** : Well - is anyone gonna get me a coat ?

 **Sheriff** : Jesus. Yep, here you go.

 _(In the forest_ , _Kendall goes after the omega but the omega falls into a trap._ James _catches Kendall.)_

 **Kendall** : Wait ! Stop ! What are you doing ? I can help him.

 **James** : They're already here.

 **Kendall** : I can help him !

 **James** : Quiet !

 **Jake** : Who are you ? What are you doing here ?

 **Omega** : Nothing. Nothing, I swear.

 **Jake** : You're not from here, are you ? Are you ?!

 **Omega** : No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear.

 **Sebastian** : Gentlemen ! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught ?

 **Jake** : An Omega.

 **Sebastian** : The lone wolf ! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own.

 **James** : Look. Look. Look at them ! You see what they do ? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together.

 **Kendall** : What are they doing ?

 **James** : Declaring war.

 **Jake** : We have a code.

 **Sebastian** : Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening ? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

 **BYE!**


End file.
